glowbeonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Create furniture
'Creating furniture -' On Glowbe you can create and sell furniture on the websites store, furniture can be a .png, .jpeg or a .gif (note the .gif will not be animated) to upload all you have to do is click on the "Stuff" Tab and goto the sub-catagory labed furniture, at the near bottom there should be two buttons there, one to lead to the shop and one to lead to the creator, once in the creatir click the "choose file" or if you think you're creavite go ahead and make one form scratch! after you upload your file you must confirm that you own copyrights to the file you've uploaded, you can also create a custom thumbnail if you didn't like the one that was already provided. Also be sure to add description to what the item is or even give credit to the person you;ve gotten the image from! Next all you have to do is click "save" and your furniture is ready to use! 'Selling furniture -' Once you have created you're brand new lovely peice of furniture it's time to take it a step further and list it on the shop for all of synced to use! To do this goto your furniture sub-tab in the stuff tab and click on the furniture you want to sell, there is a blue labed link in the menu of your furniture item and it says "list item" click on it and it should give you the whole set-up on how you want to sell your furniture. Before you do anyhting you must first give your furniture an inital rating, 1-5 stars, the higher your rating the more expensive it will be, but the higher the rating the more it will be seen by the players of synced, so you must ask yourself, is it worth the extra coin? you may also brand your furniture, say you are part of the group and you want this to be sold under that groups name, simply click the dropbox and select your brand(group)! Next is the attribution, if you had used a base in the shop be sure to favorite the base and buy it to support the creator, help further more by seleting the base in the drop box! Now the most important part, the price. The price can either be in coins or bars. There are four "Strategys" to selling an item. The fist one is "Hidden" say you dont want to un-list your product but you don't want anyone else to purchase for the mean time, go ahead and choose this and watch the coins never come in! This Strategy can also be used as for awarding trophies or items that arent exactly made for direct sale. The second strategy is manual, this one is used for if you want your item to be one solid price forever. The third is escalate, this one is used for if you think your item might be popular it automactily increses the price of the item based on how many purchases it gets, for example (at 0 purchases the item is 1000 coins, 25 purchases later the item price is now 1250) the price always increses by 25% once it reaches the target sales. The fourth and final strategy is "Limited edition" the minimum amout of limited editions is 100, this one is used for rare avi's, once they reach the target the item will automaticly be set to "hidden" and no one else can buy it again! (unless you change it of corse). Once you're done with all of that all you have to do is click "List it!" and your item will be ready for selling and you can make that cold, sweet, hard earned virtual currency!